Power-Ups 6: Quirks
GURPS Power-Ups 6: Quirks collects the quirks described in GURPS up to February 2013. Convictions * Belief: Atheist, Philosophical, Religious, * Code of Honor (Quirk level) * Legalistic: Quirk-level Honesty * Vow: trivial Vow * Willful Ignorance Disadvantage Variations "A -5-point mental disadvantage with a self-control roll of 15 is worth -2 points. If the GM can “force” the problem on you only on a critically failed self-control roll (17 or 18), then it’s just a quirk." Exotic Quirks * Cannot Float * Nano-Fever * Obvious * Pressure Intolerance * Unwelcome Accessory Looks and Mannerisms * Bad Posture * Cosmetic Eyeglasses * Dead Giveaway * Dishonest Face * Distinctive Features: gives -1 to your Disguise and Shadowing skills, and +1 to others’ attempts to identify or follow the character. Compare to Supernatural Features and Unnatural Features. * Easily Mistaken Sex * Epitome * Fashion Disaster * Inappropriate Manner: Prerequisite: At least a point in the relevant Influence skill * Interviews Badly * Shocking Affectation: Amoral, Missing Disadvantage, Taunting, Villain-Worshipper * Speech Mannerisms: Distinctive Speech, Fast Talker, Forbidden Word (Quirk-level Cannot Speak), Inaccessible Idioms, Involuntary Utterance, Loud Voice, Third Person * Stereotype * Token Mental Quirks * Attentive * Broad-Minded: A trivial form of Xenophilia * Careful: Quirk-level version of Cowardice. * Chauvinistic: An extremely low level of Intolerance * Congenial: milder version of Chummy * Cyclothymic: Quirk-level Manic-Depressive * Decisive * Delusion: trivial version of the disadvantage * Determined: Quirk-level Stubbornness * Disciplined: Quirk-level Pacifism * Disorganized * Distractible: Quirk-level of Short Attention Span * Dorky: Quirk-level * Dreamer * Dull (mild version of Hidebound) * Easily Frustrated: Quirk-level Low Self-Image * Easily Influenced * External Mood Influence * Forgetful * Glimpses of Clarity: Quirk-level Flashbacks * Humble (mild form of Selfless) * Idealistic * Imaginative * Impatient: Quirk-level Impulsiveness * Insensitive: Quirk-level Callous * Layabout: Quirk-level Laziness * Literal-Minded: Quirk-level Clueless * Methodical * Nostalgic * Nosy: lesser version of Curious * Odious Personal Habit * Perfectionist * Personality Change: quirk level of Split Personality * Proud: quirk level of Selfish * Responsible: Quirk-level Guilt Complex * Responsive: mild version of Charitable * Secretive * Serious: Quirk-level No Sense of Humor * Staid: very low level of Incurious * Suspicious: Quirk-level Paranoia * Uncongenial: lesser version of Loner Meta-Game Quirks * Extra Drawback * Point-Spending Quirks * Rules Exclusion * Taboo Traits * Variable Quirk Physical Quirks * Aches and Pains: Mild version of Chronic Pain * Allergy * Bowlegged * Bulky Frame * Care: Quirk-level Maintenance * Clumsy Runner * Combat Hesitancy: Quirk-level Combat Paralysis * Dead Weight * Dull Taste or Smell * Easily Winded: lesser version of Unfit * Fatigues Easily Under Loads * High Rejection Threshold * Hungry: mild form of Increased Consumption * Limited Colorblindness * Limited Hearing Loss * Minor Handicap * Missing Teeth * Missing Toes * Neutered or Sexless (Sterile is 0 points) * Overweight * Pain-Sensitive: Quirk-level Low Pain Threshold * Photosensitivity * Poor Night Vision: Quirk-level Night Blindness * Restless Sleeper: Quirk-level Light Sleeper * Shaky Hands: Trivial Neurological Disorder * Sleep of the Dead: lesser version of Deep Sleeper * Sleeptalker * Sleepyhead: “half level” of Extra Sleep * Slightly Unusual Biochemistry: mild version of Unusual Biochemistry * Slow Reflexes * Sunburns Easily * Susceptible to (Item): One level of Susceptible to a class of things encountered only occasionally in the environment Examples given: Acceleration Weakness, Nervous Stomach, Substance Intolerance * Temperature Intolerance * Tests Positive for (Condition * Thin Skull * Tiny Hands * Tone-Deaf * Twitchy Preferences and Aversions * Admiration * Dislike: minor version of any of the Phobias * Intolerance * Like * Preferred Looks * Preferred Tactics * Self-Imposed Limit * Soft Spot Preoccupations * Collector: trivial Compulsive Behavior * Compulsion: trivial Compulsive Behavior not covered by Collector, Easily Suppressed Disadvantage, Expensive Habit, or Hoarder * Daily Ritual * Eavesdropper * Expensive Habit * Flirtatious: Quirk-level Lecherousness * Hedonist * Hoarder: a minor Compulsive Behavior or Obsession concerning a particular useful commodity * Ill-Advised Hobby: (example) Record-Keeper * Minor Addiction * Obsession (almost-rational and not especially unusual) * Overcautious Habit * Practical Joker * Risk-Taking Behavior * Tattletale * Trademark: quirk level of disadvantage Skill Quirks * Can’t Read Music (Prerequisite: At least one point in Singing or Musical Instrument) * Cognition Quirks :* Math-Shy: Quirk-level Innumerate :* Mild Dyslexia: Quirk-level Dyslexia :* Symbol-Shy: Quirk-level Non-Iconographic * Incompetence (inept at one specific skill) * Lazy Skill (Prerequisite: At least one point in the affected skill.) * Overspecialization (Prerequisite: At least one point in the affected skill.) * Show-Off Social Quirks * Checkered Past * Complicated * Favor Owed * Grudge * Hated by (Group) * Red Tape * Trivial Reputation * Trivial Secret :* Dual Identity: Quirk-level Secret Identity :* Positive Secret :* Pretense :* Secret Powers - discovery will resulted in a mild reaction. Supernatural Quirks * Curse * Can Be Turned By True Faith * College Incompetence (Prerequisite: Magery or similar broad spellcasting ability.) * Damned * Name-Bound * Residual Personality (Prerequisite: Ability to change forms.): Quirk-level Split Personality * Restricted Casting Style (Prerequisite: Magery.) * Rule of 15 (Prerequisite: At least one applicable skill at 16+.) * Spell Signature (Prerequisite: Spellcasting ability.): supernatural version of Dead Giveaway * Spell Susceptibility: resist one spell at -5 * Supernatural Dislike: quirk-level Dread or Revulsion * Supernatural Features: manifest only under easily remedied conditions and that require close or extended examination to detect * Trivial Destiny: very minor, negative Destiny Special Quirk groups * Power Quirks * Dress Codes * Alternative Sexuality Quirks * Alcohol-Related Quirks: Alcohol Intolerance, Former Alcoholic, Friendly Drunk, Horrible Hangovers, Minor Alcoholism Category:Quirks Category:Author Sean Punch Category:GURPS PDF Only Books Category:Power-Ups